


Divining Destiny

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 322: DivinationBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Divining Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 322: Divination
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Divining Destiny

~

Harry had just helped himself to punch when someone behind him said, “I wouldn’t if I were you.” 

Pausing, Harry turned. “Are you talking to me?” 

“Yes, _obviously_ ,” said Draco. “Something tells me that punch isn’t safe.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’re a Divination expert?”

Smirking, Draco moved closer. “No, but George Weasley was loitering about earlier. Are you prepared to consume a drink with which he may have tempered?” 

Pursing his lips, Harry eyed his cup, then gingerly put it down. “I wasn’t that thirsty anyway.” 

Draco reached into his robes, proffering a flask. “I’ll share.” 

Harry smiled. “Okay.” 

~

“You know,” Harry said as he and Draco slowly got drunk, “you’re not so bad.” 

Draco laughed, taking another swig from his flask before handing it to Harry. “You’re only saying that because I’m sharing my excellent brandy with you.” 

“Well, yeah.” Harry leaned back against the wall. “If someone had told me yesterday I’d be drinking with you at this ball, I’d have told them to go back to Divination class.” 

“Same here,” said Draco. He hummed. “Who knows? We may be doing something even _more_ interesting an hour from now.” 

Harry snorted. “Like what?”

Draco winked. “We’ll see.” 

~

Harry slammed Draco up against the wall, grinding their hips together. Draco, his hands clutching Harry’s arse, gasped, “We may’ve been a bit obvious back there.” 

“Don’t care,” Harry bit out. “Want you.” 

Draco moaned. “Okay,” he whispered, “but your friends looked gobsmacked.” 

“Well,” Harry said, shoving his hand into Draco’s pants to fondle him, “none of them did especially well in Divination, so they didn’t know this was coming.” 

Draco’s laugh morphed into a moan as Harry stroked him. “How could they? _I_ didn’t even know.” Rocking up against Harry, he murmured, “Although speaking of coming—”

“Yeah?” 

“Fuck, yes!” 

~

“Well,” whispered Harry once they had both come, “I never saw that coming.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Draco from somewhere around the vicinity of Harry’s right armpit, “given our history, it was either fuck or hex each other.” 

“I’m glad we chose to fuck, then.” Harry hummed. “And since you’re so good at Divination, what’s next for us?” 

Draco raised his head. “More fucking?” he sounded hopeful. 

“Good with me. I vote we do it in a bed next time, though.” Harry groaned. “I’m getting too old for wall sex.” 

“You weren’t complaining at the time,” Draco snorted. 

“True.” 

~

“How’d this happen?” Parkinson asked, leaning forward. 

Draco and Harry looked at each other and laughed. “Um…destiny?” Harry said. 

Hermione scowled. “What does that mean?” 

Harry shrugged. “We just realised we do better getting along than fighting.” 

“Well I don’t get it,” Ron grumbled.

“Not do I,” chimed in Zabini. “I’d never have predicted this in a thousand years.” 

“I bet Divination could have,” said Lavender. 

“Maybe,” agreed Luna. “Harry and Draco _were_ always meant to be, after all.” 

Hermione huffed. “Rubbish.” 

Draco leaned into Harry. “Does it matter how it happened?” 

Harry relaxed against him. “Not to me.” 

~


End file.
